


Upping the Game

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [10]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: It is time for Cu to go on his word and eat as much as Saber. Sequel to my story Growing Affection
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Kudos: 12





	Upping the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't updated in God knows how long, I know. Don't worry - I'm back again with another Fate story. So far, it seems Archer/Cu has caught my interest the most out of all ships I've written.

"You serious?" A table, stacked with food loomed in front of Cu. Steaming soups, carefully cooked rice, masterfully-made meats: a feast worthy of a king's entire court - only for him? "Saber feasts that much?"

"I regret breaking the remnants of her kingly image," Emiya smirked, "but this is a normal meal for her. Once I took her to a buffet and she ate for six hours straight. No one else could do that."

"Again," Cu replied merrily, "goals for one future day!"

"If you cannot clear this table, I doubt you will ever reach her." Emiya leaned on the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. "However perfect you are -" Cu's smile beamed at the compliment "- in eating, nobody will match her." An unspoken dare hung in the air - ‘Prove me wrong.'

"No need to repeat!" Cu snatched a bowl with soup and - no care for such things like spoons - drank directly from it. Done in mere seconds, he slammed it on the table. "Mmm! Delicious as ever! You've outdone yourself today!"

"Did you expect lackluster food from me? Please." Emiya's smile grew a bit softer. His posture lossened. "If you can talk, you can eat."

"Never seen you so eager before!" After a mock stretching - as if awaiting an athletics test - Cu took another bowl. "Time to up my game, too.” Unmatched in fights, Cu's speed had found a new use. However softer his body grew - even if still not much - he moved faster than anyone could see. Only leftovers remained as a mark of his gluttony, as the ancient hero cleared plate after plate. He stopped gulping or chewing for another compliment to Emiya's food.

"Tastier than any royal chef!"

"Worthy of a song in its honor!"

"Just perfect!"

The time between such rests grew shorter. Cu put an empty plate on the table and sighed in relief. Grinning in satisfaction, he rubbed his belly.

"Feeling full already?" Emiya asked. "Shame, when you have almost finished… Was your bravado only a talk?"

"Stop with that smugness and come help me," Cu replied. "Unless you want all the food to waste and miss your chance to fatten me even more."

"I suppose I could help you this one time." Painfully slow, Emiya walked to his boyfriend. The taunting game required two players, after all. "Let me see how I can help." He leaned over Cu from behind, reaching for his stuffed gut. "Huh, you've really stuffed yourself." His fingers drew circles over Cu's taut belly. Whatever little soft chub Cu had gained in the past few weeks spread over his round tummy. "You might change out of that, at least." Cu's choice of clothes - his blue, tight jumpsuit could not feel comfortable, no matter how much Emiya enjoyed him ballooning out of the clothes.

"I… Urp! Wanna break out of it. If possible, at least." Sometimes Cu had the stupidest ideas. The Servants' clothes had become a part of them, created always to suit them. And yet…

"If you want to trouble yourself so much, I won't stop you," Emiya said with faked grumpiness. And yet, he would love the incredible show if Cu did it.

"Now we're talking!" Cu grabbed another plate - this one with roasted beef. Only a few short burps - "Urp!" - cut the silence. His belly rounded out with every bite, growing heavier and tauter under Emiya's fingers. Done with the beef, Cu moved on the next dish

* * *

Almost purring (How would Cu react if Emiya called him a cat? A quip for a future time.) Cu let hands on the table. "It seems," he spoke slowly, "an enemy has bested me." A little less than a quarter of the food remained.

"Giving up already? I told you, Saber eats as much every lunch."

"Sorry. I can't finish. Unless," Cu smirked, "you help me even more."

"My healing magic is a bit lacking, but…"

"Nah," Cu replied. "If I wanted that, I could make the runes by myself. If you want to make me grow -" he rubbed his taut, spherical gut, the blue suit absolutely strained around it "- feed me."

"What?" Emiya almost backed away. Almost.

"Seems the matchless Archer had shame. Who knew? W… Urp! What do you say?"

"I say that you are pretending."

Cu laughed. "And here I thought you'd jump at the chance… Next time. Keep with the rubs, at least."

"Next time - if you finish the whole table."

With renewed vigor, Cu attacked the food. Bite by bite, it disappeared in his greedy, gluttonous mouth. His gut grew out more, round and heavy, perfectly spherical, yet held back by the blue clothing.

"And done!" Cu slammed fist at the table. Not a single crumb remained. "Now, what was that promise for the next time?" 


End file.
